rangeltoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangeltoons (2017 series)
'' Rangeltoons'' is a short-lived American animated cartoon series created by Kyle Rangel sometime in early 2017. On December 21st, 2016, Rangel started production on his first movie. During production, he made his first Rangeltoon which was produced on December 31st of that year, but was released on January 2nd, 2017. Originally, Rangel suggested two different series. One of those two is "Colortoons", a series of shorts made in Glorycolor. The other is the well-known Rangeltoons series consisting of black-and-white entries. Sadly, there are only two shorts to have that distinction. Later, on January 15th, 2017, the Rangeltoons became a full Glorycolor series, and it still is today. For the next two shorts, Dylan, Emily and Erika have their own appearances. Unfortunately, that didn't last very long as the rest of the shorts only have the element that would eventually be well-known in animation history. After the newcomer Archiplex Entertainment acquired Leilah Delattre Films in February 2017, the Rangeltoons featured an increasing cast of characters, as well as the return of the Zara & Erika series. Unfortunately, the Rangeltoons series has gone downhill on July 13th, 2017. Despite the popular sucess, Archiplex sold the series a month later. Kyle Rangel Cartoons was founded in the same month and made new Rangeltoons shorts. To avoid being hated, Kyle Rangel made the final short for the series on October 3rd, 2017 and was never seen again until later the 21st of that same month when Kyle and the Gang came out. List of cartoons in chronological order #Fun Time (also known as "Meet Carla" for Archiplex prints. This cartoon was produced in 2016; released in 2017) #Pizza Time (also known as "A Slice of Life" for Archiplex prints. This cartoon was originally in black-and-white) #Skyler's Birthday #Drunkbeard (also known as "Drunkbeard the Pirate" for Archiplex prints) #Erika and Kumi #The Wildest Party Ever! #The Sky is Falling (also known as "Chicken Lizzy" for Archiplex prints) #The Getaways #The Three Little Guys (also known as "A Tall Tale" for Archiplex prints) #The Phone #Fion Moves In! #Driving Test (also known as "Born to Ride" for Archiplex prints) #St. Patty's #Even Seven More Crazy Days (also known as "Seven Crazy Days" for Archiplex prints) #The Mouse #Showdown #The Horse (previously considered a lost Rangeltoon short) #Cave Daze #Time Machine (also known as "Kyle's Time Machine" for Archiplex prints) #The Tooth Fairy #Sumo Liz #The Heist Problem #Flashbacks #The Pervert Catcher (also known as "Trent the Big Bad Pervert" for Archiplex prints) #You, Vidiot! #A Crazy Story #The Fur Thief #Meet Stephen #The Steamroller #Calvin's Birthday #Grounded Reaction (also known as "Chain Reaction" for Archiplex prints) #Mitchy's House #More Flashbacks #The Alien #Pizza Delivery 2.0 (also known as "Pizza Delivery" for Archiplex prints) #Camping #Zara VS. Annabelle #Fried Human #Gianna's Bathtime #The Baby Seal #The Picnic #Liz the Jungle Girl #Dawson Gals History #Liz the Babysitter #The Visitor of Unknown (sometimes mistaken as "The Visitor of the Unknown") #The Cookies #Liz's Mermaid Life #Flashbacks 3 #The Mouse's Revenge #The Pizza Stand #Mitchy's Product #Legnar #Flashbacks 4 #The Sick Girl! (also known as "Erika Gets the Cold" for Archiplex prints) #In Your Dreams #Flashbacks 5 #Clogged #Fear of a Spider #Liz for Hire #Tickled Pink #Shell of a Turtle #Erika the Great #Liz the Lifeguard #Zara & Erika's Chocolate Delivery #Lizzy Trouble #The Beautiful Sea #Erika's Past Selves #The House Fire #Erika's Dad; The Mail Cat #Kyle the Gangsta #Vincent #Model Liz #Blue Punch #Flashbacks 6 #Liz the Babysitter 2 #Beach Kitties #Liz the Ghost #Kyle the Vampire International expansion The series was eventually given a global treatment on February 14th, 2018 with the Spanish and Portuguese dubs being the first to come out. Chupacast was the dubbing company behind the Spanish/Portuguese dubs of 5 select shorts before ending Latin American distribution. Phoepeplex Enterprise and Vozes Vaquieros are the only two dubbing companies left to dub the shorts themselves. A French version was then announced with 11 shorts planned for dubbing on April 14th, 2018. Category:Short-lived series